The Shinigami
by hitsugaya zeref lucifer
Summary: The best contract killer in the world. She has never failed in her assasinations. And now she's after Tsuna! read to find out more :)


**Hey. I'm still quite new to this fanfiction thing so I may not be very good at wrtiting stories, but please give my story a try :)**

**Disclaimer: This is going to be my first and last disclaimer ok. I'm not gonna do this for every single chapter coz it's too troublesome. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC OK! KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN DOES **_**NOT **_**BELONG TO ME.**

**The Shinigami**

* * *

**Main Character's POV**

_Run… run… that's all I ever did… get away from the past… just keep running… away from the hate, the suffering… away from everything… just run!_

I woke up suddenly. Sitting up, I looked around. I was in an abandoned hut.

_That's right, I fell asleep after tracking _him_ for days. Shit. I was supposed to just get a few minutes of rest and then continue. Dammit._

In a flash, I got up and ran out of the hut.

_It's already daylight. That means I've been sleeping for a few hours. _

I knelt down and studied the tracks on the floor. They were a few hours old.

_Good that means they haven't gone too far ahead. I might still be able to catch them._

I ran off in the direction of the tracks, my weapon on my back**(A/N not gonna tell you what kinda weapon it is hahahaha)** dragging on the floor.

**At another place…**

**Sone random Mafia Boss's POV**

"She's closing in… this's bad. What are going to do? Boss! Tell us what to do!" One of my henchmen asked me, shaking in fear.

_This is why I don't like henchmen. They always try to act so tough when they have strength in numbers, but at the first sign of danger, they run away. Pathetic. I would've abandoned them by now, but knowing who's after us, _she_ will surely get some info about me out of them. Especially with her reputation and the fact that these people are so cowardly._

"We keep moving. She's going to be here soon. I want to evade her for as long as possible. Maybe she'll give up." I replied.

"There's no way that would happen! She's best contract killer in the world, the 'Grim Reaper' Asuna!" **(A/N from now on I'm going to be using the word "shinigami" instead of "grim reaper" coz it sounds cooler like this ^^)**

"You called?" a sinister voice suddenly rang out.

_Shit. She's already here. We screwed. Totally._

"AH! It's the Shinigami! Run for your lives!" My henchmen started to run towards the door, pushing each other away in their desperate bid to reach the door first. _Fools. They obviously don't know the shinigami well enough. She'll have already sealed the door. There's no escape when she's caught up to you…_

"My, my. I hopeyou're not planning on escaping through that door because it's locked and barricaded form the outside. You're never going to be able to escape. Well not for awhile anyway. Which will be more than enough to take you guys down." That same voice. It gives you the creeps. Like a cold steel knife on your spine…

I slowly started backing away. I seem to remember some sort of a trap door that can maybe help me escape. Now's not the time to be thinking of those stupid henchmen. I have to concentrate on running away.

"Getting ideas are we? Boss-chan" That sentence was accompanied with a slight giggle. _How the hell did she know? Where is she now exactly? Dammit. So many unanswered questions._

Moments later, the roof of the hut we were in was ripped off, the rain from outside pouring in and drenching us in seconds. _How fitting for it to be raining. My end will be here… hmph. I don't really have any regrets about dying. I knew my death would come sooner or later, knowing all the horrible things I've done. I just wish I had time to say goodbye to my loved ones… well those that are left anyway._

I smiled and closed my eyes. Hopefully she'll make this thing quick. _Heh… to think that my end would come at a time and place like this… well I have to accept the fact that things are always bound to come to an end. I don't even know why I'm acting like this. I usually try to survive, albeit not very sightly._

**Asuna's POV (yes I got this name from SAO)**

I saw him close his eyes and smile. Hmm… maybe I'll make this quick for him. A clean shot. Well not really a shot. Ah whatever. Unsheathing my scythe, I jumped down and took his head off cleanly. He died in an instant, the smile still on his face. **(A/N I know this is a bit horror-ish but bear with me. I won't really write about blood and things coz I myself don't like horror :))**

"AHHHH! She killed the boss!" one of the henchmen shouted.

_I hate people like these. Cowards. They always try to act tough but in the face of death they become nothing but scared. Begging for their lives. It really pisses me off. I'll finish the lot of them off now._

It took longer than I would've liked to kill the lot of them. _Time to go collect my reward._

With that, I took off into the night, leaving a blood-splattered murder scene behind me.

**On a deserted island…**

**3****rd**** person's POV**

The island was dreadful and gave one a sense of foreboding. It was unlikely that anyone would ever venture into the place unless they have a definite purpose. But this was just what a hooded figure did.

A castle was the only sign that someone lived on this island. It was midnight black, and looked like something out of a horror movie.

"She really went out of her way to create the whole 'stay-away-unless-you-want-to-die' affect didn't she? Huh." The hooded figure walked slowly and a little uncertainly up the slope leading to the castle.

**Asuna's POV**

_Someone's coming up the slope. So there's someone brave enough to come find me huh? He must be pretty desperate to have come to _me_. Usually people don't ask me unless they're really desperate… or just have lots of money and a strong hatred against someone. Hmph. I wonder which type this one is. Well, whatever. Time to welcome my guest._

I waited until he was about to knock on the huge door of the castle before using my remote-operated mechanism to open it. The good thing about this mechanism is that it's well hidden, and makes the door look like it opens on its own. Add that to the fact that it's cool and contributed to the whole 'ghost-y' atmosphere, I simply love it.

I almost burst out laughing at his face when he saw the door 'open on its own'. However, being the professional I am, I decided to maintain my composure.

"What might you be here for? You'd better have a good reason for disrupting my nap. Otherwise… _you might not leave this castle in one piece_." I spoke those last words with my coldest, scariest, 'send-chills-up-your-spine' voice I could muster in this situation, considering I was trying really hard not to laugh.

"I want to hire your services." I'll give that guy some points for courage. That's for sure. Some people at this stage would already be a blubbering mess.

"Are you sure about this? I charge a very high price for my services you know." There's no point in taking up a job if the client can't pay me what I want. Well, if he doesn't pay up, I'll make him pay either way so it doesn't really matter.

"I'll pay whatever price you name!" the poor guy looked scared out of his wits. _Maybe I'll make this easy for him… it's not wise to antagonise clients too much. Thougn I'm sure this is just a subordinate… bosses usually send subordinates when doing this kind of thing. Their too cowardly to come on their own. Well, it doesn't really matter either way._

"Who is your Target?" I asked coldly. The only 'service' I hire out is killing, so there can only be one thing he wants.

"Future Vongola 10th, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

**Yay cliffhanger. I'll try to upload the next chapter asap :) until then, please follow/fav/review or whatever. ^^ byeeeee!**


End file.
